


Alone Together

by Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force



Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [4]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, hurt comfort, slight spoilers rwby vol 8
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:55:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29260086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force/pseuds/Blake_Belladonna_Defence_Force
Summary: Concessions are made when Blake and Yang are reunited.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: The thought of your kiss (sends my soul into bliss) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2139711
Comments: 9
Kudos: 213





	Alone Together

Yang flinches, her breath hitching as Blake presses a damp cloth against the cuts on her left arm, the cold, excess water dripping down her back. She hears Blake take a shaky breath and when she glances over at her, Blake is cleaning the cloth in a basin of water. It hurts to see her expression, brow furrowed and lips drawn into a pained line. Her ears are flat against her head and there’s a tremble to Blake’s hands as she watches the water stain pink with blood. 

“Blake?” Yang calls softly, her voice weak with fatigue. Her heart twists violently when Blake jumps, a small gasp leaving her throat as she meets Yang’s gaze. Yang swallows thickly and leans over to her, pressing their foreheads together and sighing heavily. “Hey. Come back to me, Belladonna. We still need you,” she says, pausing and letting the words hang in the air for a long moment before nudging Blake’s nose with her own.  _ “I _ still need you.”

“Sor- I’m sorry,” Blake murmurs, her voice a painful rasp. It killed Yang to know that it was because her partner had  _ shattered  _ when she had thought Yang had died. Blake clears her throat, pulling back and returning to her task, gently running the cloth over Yang’s wounds. “I just- keep thinking that- that you could have died and I wasn’t there for you. I- I should have- I mean- we promised, didn’t we? To protect each other?”

Yang’s heart cracks open when Blake’s voice breaks and she quickly takes the cloth from her hand and drops it in the basin of water before turning to her fully, grasping her hands with a firm gentleness between her own and meeting her gaze evenly. “Don’t do that. Please,  _ please  _ don’t blame yourself. Not for a single second, Blake,” Yang whispers, swallowing thickly when tears spill down Blake’s cheeks. She raises a hand, cupping her jaw and wiping those tears away tenderly, her throat growing tight when Blake leans into the touch and presses her lips to Yang’s palm with a shaky breath. “You did what you had to and- Gods, Blake… from what Ruby tells me, if you hadn’t gone with her—“ Yang’s voice cracks, her heart aching as she recalls her sister falling into her arms with a sob. They had all been through so  _ fucking  _ much and knowing that Blake had been there for Ruby, when Yang herself couldn’t, meant  _ everything  _ to her.  _ “Thank you.” _ She breathes, pressing their foreheads together and smiling a watery smile at Blake. 

Blake sniffs, her hand curling loosely around Yang’s wrist in an attempt to keep her close, and lets out a shuddering breath that tickles Yang’s mouth. Slowly, Blake reaches up and tucks a strand of hair behind Yang’s ear, her gaze gentle and filled with tears as she watches her. “There’s nothing to thank me for. Ruby’s- she’s a part of my  _ family. _ Of  _ course _ I was going to do everything I could to keep her safe,” She murmurs, her voice thick with emotion as her fingers trail slowly down Yang’s neck to rest against Yang’s shoulder. A quiet moment follows, where they both simply drink each other in, before Blake pulls back and clears her throat roughly, reaching up to wipe her eyes as she lets out a weak and shaky laugh. “Ugh. Sorry. Let me just- finish patching you up, yeah?”

Yang smiles softly at the gentle blush staining Blake’s cheeks and turns away, humming softly in acknowledgement when Blake begins to wrap a bandage around her arm. Her fingers are soft and gentle against Yang’s skin, moving with an easy tenderness that Yang finds herself wanting to lean into. A soft sigh escapes as Blake tapes off the bandage and for a moment, Yang expects her to pull away.

But instead, Yang feels strong arms wrap around her waist and pull her back against a warm body. She looks down, her heart racing at the sight of Blake’s arms holding her tightly. She swallows thickly and places her hands over Blake’s, her pulse jumping as Blake entwines their fingers and squeezes gently. She feels Blake’s hair tickle her shoulder, the only warning before soft, chapped lips press against her bare shoulder, lingering as Blake holds her even tighter against her. Yang gasps, her skin prickling with heat, before she melts into her partner, leaning back against her and closing her eyes as Blake buries her nose into the crook of Yang’s neck.

“I can’t lose you,” Blake whispers, her voice matching the way her body trembles against Yang’s. She clings to Yang like she’s scared that it’s going to be the last time, like any moment could be their last, and the fear so clear in her partner’s body makes Yang’s heart break. “I- I  _ love  _ you, Yang.”

Yang’s breathing hitches and she pulls back from Blake just enough so that she can turn her head to look at her. Blake lifts her head and gazes sadly at Yang, her eyes bright with tears once more, their noses brushing. Slowly, Yang leans forward and brushes her lips against Blake’s, swallowing thickly as Blake inhales sharply. “I love you too.” Yang says quietly, watching as Blake’s eyes flutter shut and she leans forward, kissing Yang’s bottom lip hesitantly, as though testing boundaries.

Yang lets her own eyes fall shut and she kisses Blake in return, ignoring the warmth of tears falling down her own cheeks in favour of lifting a hand to cup Blake’s jaw. She can feel Blake’s grip grow even tighter, a sense of quiet desperation filling the air between them as they press close to one another.

Soon, they would have to return to reality, return to Salem’s war… but for now, this moment was  _ theirs _ and they would take it for all that it was worth.


End file.
